1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles, particularly to a coated article having an anti-fingerprint property and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic housings are coated with anti-fingerprint layers. These anti-fingerprint layers are usually painted on with a paint containing organic anti-fingerprint substances. However, the paint on anti-fingerprint layers usually bond weakly with metal substrates and therefore may not last very long. Furthermore, the paint may not be environmentally friendly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.